Airport/Transcript
This is the transcript for "Airport". Transcript *Shane: Oh hello, I'm Gonna make myself a smoothie, Yummy. *David: Raspberries. *Shane: Raspberries. Raspberry Smoothie. *David: Banana. *Shane: Banana. Banana Raspberry Smoothie. *David: Watermelon. *Shane: Watermelon. *David: You're here, i want to show you something. The remote. *Shane: The remote? Be careful with that thing, i don't want to spill my smoothie. *David: Your smoothie is safe with me Shane, enjoy your tasty beverage. This remote does heaps of things, If you want something to freeze you just hit the Pause button. Pause. *Shane: I can't get to my smoothie. *David: That's because your paused Shane. If you want something to go backward hit the rewind button. Pause. Play. *Shane: Be careful with that thing, it could- *David: Mute, love the mute button. Un-mute. I've never seen this button before. (They start shaking) That must be the shake button. *Shane: It's the vibration button. *David: Vibration Button? *''(They Stop)'' *David: Oh there it is. Vibration. *David: Wanna have a try? there we go, you can take it, got it, okay just press just press the play button. *Shane: Yes but whatever you do don't press the- *''(They start shaking again)'' *David: Please press stop! *''(They Stop)'' *Both: Thank You. *David: Ok now just press play! (He slips) *Shane: That's um, banana skin sorry. Want some smoothie? *David: Oh thank you. *Both: Yummy. *David: Press play! *''(Opening)'' *Shane: Oh hello, how are ya? I'm looking for my brother David, have you seen him? Can't find him anywhere. I know I'll use my binoculars to look for him, binoculars make far away things look closer. let's try, where's David where are you d- ooh. Nice socks, not matching, interesting, can't find him anywhere, do you want to help? Hey do you want to try the binoculars? Here. I'll turn them around and put them up to your eyes, see if we can find him where in the world could David be. *''(Puppet Appears)'' *Shane: You're not David, that's Puppet, you found Puppet. *Puppet: What you doing Shane? *Shane: I'm trying to find David with these binoculars. *Puppet: Ooh, can I look for David to? *Shane: Sure. *Puppet: Oh cool. *Shane: Want to use the binoculars? *Puppet: Yeah no, no, no- oh. Nice socks, not matching, interesting. *''(Singing)'' *''(David Appears)'' *David: What are you guys doing? *Shane: We're looking for David. *David: Can i help? *Shane: Sure. *David: Alright. (To Viewer) You haven't see David have you? You have? Where? What? Where? Oh. Um I found David. *Shane: You did? *David: Yeah. *Shane: Where is he? *David: He's right here. *Puppet: Where? *David: Amongst us. He could be any one of us. *Shane: David? *Puppet: David? *David: David? *All: David. *Shane: Thanks for helping us find David. (To David) And thanks for helping us find yourself. *''(Doorbell Rings)'' *David: Did someone just have an idea? *David: No, you? *Shane: No, you? *Puppet: No, you? *David: No, (To Viewer) you? No? Maybe it was a doorbell. Let's check. *''(Schmuzzies sing)'' *Shane: I had made an unfortunate choice of leg warmers? *David: no no Shane no. Thanks Schmuzzies. I think they said Puppet's cousin is coming today, pick her up right away. *Puppet: Oh my cousin is coming today how exciting. But where do we pick her up? *Schmuzzies: Smar-port. *Shane: Northern Lithuania? *David: No Shane, they said *David & Puppet: The airport. *Shane: How could I get that so wrong? *David: Puppet. I didn't know you had a cousin. *Puppet: Oh sure. i got a picture right here. *David: Look! *Shane: Look! *Puppet: Her name is Mary Annette, she's a lot of fun to hang around with. *Shane: And she's really cute too. Well, let's go to the airport to pick up Mary Annette. *David: Ok. (Stops) Wait, what's an airport? *Puppet: Well an airport is a place where airplanes take off and land. *Shane: Let's go. (They Stop) *Puppet: Wait, i can't go to the airport. I have to prepare the traditional puppet family welcome song for her, what am I gonna do? *David: Well maybe Shane and I could pick up Mary Annette at the airport for you. *Puppet: Thanks, i gotta go get ready. *Shane: Let's go. (They Stop) Wait, where is the airport? *David: I don't know. I thought you knew. *Shane: I thought you knew. *David: No. *Shane: We need to think about this. *David: Oh i've got an idea, could you please press the think hard button on your remote? *''(They think hard)'' *David: I have it! *Shane: What? *David: Airplanes fly in the sky right? *Shane: Yes. *David: so maybe the airport is... (Swaps outside) Out here, up there. *Shane: How did you do that? *David: Oh. I'm not sure. I just went... (Swaps inside) Just did that. *Shane: Really? *David: Yeah you want to give it a try? *Shane: Yeah. Here we go. (Goes down, back up) Didn't work. *David: Oh maybe if you try... (Swaps outside, then back in) Like this. *Shane: Okay, here we go. (Swaps outside) It worked. *David: One second. (Swaps outside) We've got to get up there but how? *Shane: I got an idea we could use this. (Grabs a little fan) *David: Brilliant idea Shane. *Shane: Can you press the helicopter button on your remote? *''(They take off)'' *David: That must be the airport, head for that branch. *''(They walk into a nest)'' *Shane: This isn't the airport. Is there an airplane on my head? *Bird: I'm a bird, this is the bird room. *David: The bird room? Well that explains why I just laid this egg. *Shane: I think this bird thinks my head is an egg. *Bird: I think this egg could do with a shave. *David: I think i just laid another- never mind. *Shane: That's not an egg *David: That's not an egg, that's a pineapple. *Shane: We really need to find that airport. *David: We've got to get out of here. *Shane: Can you press the helicopter button on your remote? *''(They shake)'' *Shane: You pressed the vibration button. Please stop. *''(They stop)'' *Both: Thank you. *Bird: This is for the birds, i'm flying out of here. *David: Please press the helicopter button. *''(They leave the bird room)'' *David: Whoa! This must be the airport. *Shane: The place where planes take off and land. Look, up in the sky. *David: It's a bird. *Shane: it's a plane. *David: No it's- oh yeah that's a plane. *Shane: Yeah that's a plane. *Both: A plane. *Shane: We've got to get that plane. *David: This looks like a job for... *Both: Action fingers. *Pointy: We've got to find that missing plane. *Knuckles: Mary Annette could be inside. *Pointy: Let's go. *Knuckles: Do you see the plane? *Pointy: Down there. *Knuckles: Let's catch it. *Pointy: Let's land on that island. *Knuckles: Where we going to land? It's to rocky. *Pointy: There's a beach down there. *Knuckles: Give me some thumb. *Both: Yeah. *Both: Thanks Action fingers. *Shane: Hey where's Mary Annette? *David: She must be inside. *Pointy: Let's see. *Both: What? *Pointy: There's nothing in here but paper. *Mrs. Foil: What happened to my paper airplane? *Both: Paper airplane? *Pointy: Don't worry we'll help you refold it fast. *Knuckles: Yes please press the first folding button on your remote. *Mrs. Foil: Oh it's even better than before. Thank you Action fingers. *Pointy: You're welcome. *Knuckles: Our job here is done. *Mrs. Foil: Amazing. *Shane: Not bad. *Mrs. Foil: Well, got to fly boys. I got a plane to catch. *Both: Bye Mrs. Foil. *Shane: Have a good flight. *David: We better fly as well. *Shane: Yeah, could you press the parachute button on your remote? *Both: Thank you. *Puppet: Schmuzzies? Schmuzzies to the stage. Schmuzzies? Schmuzzies? Schmuzzies? *David: What's going on? *Shane: I don't know. *Puppet: Oh where are those Schmuzzies? Oh there they are. Well Mary Annette is here, c'mon Schmuzzies, let's sing. (Tries to song but their right in front of him) No Schmuzzies. Backup singers you're in the back, okay one more time. (Tries to song but their right in front of him) Backup singers Schmuzzies. Back back back back back No. That's too far back. Oh i'm sorry i messed up your welcome song Mary Annette. Hey, where's Mary Annette? *Shane: We couldn't find the airport. *Puppet: Oh great, So i've got enough time to find backup singers before she arrives. *Both: Backup singers, backup singers, yeah. *Puppet: But where will I find backup singers on such short notice? *Both: Short notice, short notice, yeah. *Puppet: It's probably too late to put an ad in the paper isn't it? *Both: Ad in the paper, ad in the paper, yeah. *Puppet: Hey, is there any chance that you guys sing? *Both: Yes... *Puppet: Great, you can be my backup singers. *Both: Backup singers, backup singers, Backup singers- *Shane: That's too far back. *Both: Forward singers, Forward singers, yeah. *Shane: You know what that means? *David: What does it mean? *Shane: We're gonna take a walk on the puppet side. *David: And the puppet says... *''(Singing)'' *David: What do you think Puppet? *Puppet: Oh it's good, but it still needs to be more welcoming. I have to work on it more before Mary Annette gets it from the airport. *Both: The airport? *Shane: We've got get to the airport. *David: Let's hurry. *Shane: David why are you reading at a time like this? We've got to get to the airport. *David: Shane you can find anything in a book. *Shane: Anything? *David: Mm-hmm. *Shane: Even an airport? *David: Oh yeah. *''(Pause)'' *David: Are you thinking what i'm thinking? *Shane: Dancing, tonight, you, me, and 10,000 monkeys? *David: No, i was thinking we could jump in the book. *Shane: That's a good idea too. *David: Let's do it. *Shane: Ok. *David: The airport, the airport. *Shane: The airport? *David: It must be. let's look for the plane. *David: De-plane! De-plane! *Shane: The plane's getting away. *David: Come back plane, come back, come back. Go away, go away, go away. *Shane: I've got an idea, can you please press the landing button on your remote? *David: Thank you. *Shane: Come out Mary Annette. *David: Your at the airport. *Shane: Come out. *Girl: This isn't the airport. *Both: It's not? *Girl: This is the word room. *David: But what about the plane? If only action fingers were here they'd understand. *Shane: Look, up in the sky. *David: It's, it's... *Both: Action fingers. *Pointy: This is just the word, plane. *Shane: I'd like to see that again. *David: Could you press the instant replay button on your remote? *Shane: As a crowd of fingers wait expectantly, he signs the word plane, the crowd responds as you can plainly see it's total plane. *Both: Plane. *Pointy: Looks like our work here is done Knuckles. Thanks we've gotta go. *Both: Bye. *David: They've done it again. *Shane: There they helping-ist fingers in the world. *Both: Bye. *Shane: Gee I hope she catches her plane. *David: Plane. Hey we better get out of here. *Shane: Yeah, can you press the jump out of the book button on your remote? *David: Shane? *Shane: Pull me out. *David: That was a good book. Puppet? *Both: Puppet? *''(Music starts)'' *David: Sounds like the big band version of the traditional puppet family welcome song. *Shane: Let's help out. *David: Yeah. *Shane: Fantastic traditional puppet family welcome song Puppet. *Puppet: Well thank you you don't think that it's too much do you? *Both: No. *Puppet: Great. Mary Annette! Oh Mary Annette! *David: Sorry Puppet we don't have Mary Annette. We STILL haven't found the airport. *Shane: But we looked everywhere. *Puppet: Oh you couldn't have looked everywhere, you didn't look up there did you? Toss me, toss me. *Shane: Okay. Ready? *Puppet: Did you check behind this door? *David: No. But how do we get up there? *Shane: I've got an idea, can you press the climb the wall button on your remote? *Puppet: Good luck at the airport. *David: Ok thanks. *Puppet: See ya. *David: Bye. *"Shane & David arrive at the airport for the very first time. And it's a liftoff. Stop David, you better empty your pockets that's better, oops, there must be more." *"And now it's time to find Mary Annette. No that's not Mary Annette. That's not Mary Annette either. Now that could be Mary Annette. Nuh-uh. That could be her. Oops. Oh maybe not. Ooh nice hula fellas. There she is. Yes, yes. Shane & David find Mary Annette. That's not the only bag fellas. There's more out back. Could you please press the head home button on your remote? That's the vibration button. Please press the stop button. And now press head home." *Mary Annette: Puppet? Puppet? Puppet? *Puppet: Mary Annette. *Mary Annette: Hello Puppet. *Puppet: Your here at last, I've been practicing the traditional puppet family welcome song. *Mary Annette: Oh that was wonderful. *Puppet: Thanks Mary Annette, tell me, what's it like flying in a plane? *Mary Annette: Well it's a little bit like this. *Puppet: You can already fly, why'd you have to catch a plane? *Mary Annette: Because i can only fly in circles. *Puppet: Oh right, well would you like to check out backstage? *Mary Annette: Oui, oui. Fantastic. *Shane: Now there's something you don't see every day. *Davis: Yeah unless you're at our place. *''(Both laugh)'' *David: Hey, thanks for helping us find the airport. *Shane: We couldn't have done it without you. *David: Or without these. Binoculars. *Shane: Yeah binoculars. Hey, would you like some binoculars of your own? *David: That's a great idea, here you go you can have these spare ones, there you go you got it? Brilliant. *Shane: Now you can look for things, i found the fan, i can see the door, i see Fido's door, there's the window and there- let's turn them around. *David: Okay. Shane? *Shane: Gee you're far away. *David: You're far away. (Credits) Category:Transcripts